1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radio receivers, and more particularly, to the testing of radio receivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio receivers are well known in the electronic arts. A radio receiver may include components such as a low noise amplifier (LNA), a local oscillator (LO), a mixer, gain amplifiers, and so on. Some radio receivers may also include components such as an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) for converting recovered signals into a digital format for further processing.
With advances in integrated circuit technology, some radio receivers may now be implemented on a single integrated circuit die. This may enable such receivers to be manufactured in large quantities and used in a wide variety of devices, including small, portable devices such as cellular telephones, personal 2-way radios, and so forth. Receivers implemented in integrated circuits may also be used in devices such as wireless routers, television sets, and other systems designed to receive radio signals.
Following the completion of the manufacturing process, receivers implemented on integrated circuits may undergo production testing. During such production testing, the receiver may be tested to determine various parameters and metrics. The tests may be conducted by an external tester that may inject various signals into the receiver and monitor outputs to determine its parameters.